This invention relates to the treating and coating of seeds for agricultural purposes. It was designed specifically for coating of rice prior to planting of fields by conventional aircraft application. Rice is typically planted in ponds, where the planting soil is covered by shallow amounts of water. Because of the normal weight and size of the rice seed, rice tends to float in water. This tendency to float results in inaccurate planting and substantial variations in the resulting patterns of plant growth.
To counteract this difficulty, it is desirable to develop a method for inexpensively adding weight to the individual treated seeds. The present suspension and method for treating the seeds has been developed as an answer to these problems.